


stuck

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jared, I don’t have a ring yet, but I will soon. All I know is that marrying your would make me the happiest guy in the world. Your smile is the first and last thing I want to see every day. Will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



> These gorgeous boys aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish they were. They belong to themselves ~~and each other~~ and this isn’t true, ~~probably.~~
> 
> Thanks keyweegirlie for the cute idea. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 11

Jared woke up at the normal time, ready for a Saturday of rest and relaxation, but something felt _off_. He stumbled to the mirror and peered blearily at this reflection. Everything seemed to look fine, his hair flopping into his eyes, and some scruff he needed to shave, but otherwise he didn’t look any different.

He dragged his left hand through his hair and a piece of hair got caught in the silver glinting in the light. 

Wait. Silver? Hair getting caught?

He gently tugged his hand from his bed-haired mess and looked down in shock at his hand.

“What the fuck?” Jared declared, not sure if this was the most realistic hallucination or what.

A cough came from behind him and Jared looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes in the mirror. He whirled around and held his hand up.

“Jen? I didn’t think I drank last night. Did we get married without me knowing?” 

Jensen blushed a dull red, and the tips of his ears were turning color too which meant he felt guilty about something.

“Jensen?” Jared asked softly, like he was talking to a spooked animal.

“That may be my fault,” Jensen started, still not meeting Jared’s eyes.

“What happened? We didn’t elope or something did we? Cause I’d seriously like to remember the vows, the cake, and the fantastic wedding sex we’d have,” Jared said and Jensen did glance at him then, a smile tilting his mouth up.

“No, we didn’t. My momma would kill us, then your momma would resurrect us just to murder us.”

Jared nodded, conceding the point. Never get in between a Southern woman and a wedding. Especially of her baby boy.

“So,” Jared prodded, walking a little closer to Jensen and leaning against the wall by the door where he was standing. 

“Well, I was going to have this amazing proposal lined up – a nice dinner, fireworks outside, a quartet, and the ring on Sadie’s back, but well…” Jensen trailed off and bit his lip.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, will you spit it out already?” 

“I wanted to make sure I got the right size ring, so I tried that one on your finger and then itgotstuck.”

“It got what now?” Jared asked, hearing his own voice rise at the end.

“It got stuck on your finger. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you and it was supposed to be a surprise and I thought when I bought it that it would fit but I wanted to confirm and I know you’re a heavy sleeper but then it got stuck and I knew if I tugged too much you’d wake up and see me looking like an idiot and I am such an idiot for...” Jensen was a rambling mess and Jared did the only thing he knew how to do to shut Jensen up – he kissed him. It was slow and sweet, chaste but laden with desire.

Jared pulled back and felt kind of smug at the dazed expression on his boyfriend’s (fiancée’s?!) face. Not that he faired much better – Jensen had magical lips.

“So now what?” Jared asked, looking back down at the ring. He liked the look of it on his finger; it was perfect for him. Except for the size, clearly.

“Butter maybe?” Jensen hedged a guess and all Jared could see in his mind was a tow-headed Jensen getting his head stuck between the stair bannisters and the thought made Jared smile. 

So they buttered the ring and it slid off after a little bit of twisting and maneuvering. Jensen washed it off and Jared already felt kind of naked without it on his finger, thumb and forefinger of the other hand rubbing on the empty skin there.

“Give me a few days, okay, and we’ll get the ring back on,” Jensen told him, cradling Jared’s hands with his own.

“You that sure I’ll say yes?” Jared asked him, eyes full of mirth and obviously teasing. 

Jensen let go of his hands and Jared was about to ask what he was up to when he saw Jensen kneel down.

“Jared, I don’t have a ring yet, but I will soon. All I know is that marrying your would make me the happiest guy in the world. Your smile is the first and last thing I want to see every day. Will you marry me?” 

“You’re the worst,” Jared told Jensen, pulling him up and kissing him until neither of them could breathe.

“So are you saying yes?” Jensen asked once they got some of that necessary oxygen into their lungs again.

“Like it was ever another answer,” Jared replied, content in how he’d see that beaming expression every morning and night too.


End file.
